


Mommy?

by Educationofaking



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, but im proud of it so, lol this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Educationofaking/pseuds/Educationofaking
Summary: Toothless's mom's last moments(was originally on fanfiction.net





	Mommy?

Akyla looked out of the cave that she and her son called home. A storm was here, from the looks of it, it could engulf the forest by dawn. Akyla looked down at her son. The storm could kill him… It could kill them both.

After thinking for a while, as the storm almost reached it peak, Tooth spoke. “Mommy? Are we gonna be alright?” He asked. She took a deep breath and answered: “Little Tooth, we’re going to be just fine…” Akyla assured her dragonet. “You just have to be brave, just like when daddy died, remember?” Her mate’s proud face flashed in her mind,  _ Kino… I might join you soon.  _ She thought, then saw Tooth’s face fall at the mention of his father.

 

“Just think happy thoughts, okay?” Akyla said. “Like who we’re gonna see again after the war with the humans pass.” She lifted Tooth up and flew to the highest ledge of the cave, and set him on the edge. 

 

“Like Uncle Kai and cousin Whish?” Tooth asked happily. “That’s right!” She answered, although she didn’t have the heart to tell her son that they were both dead, killed in the last viking attack. “And Auntie Yvette, and Hya, and Mari, an-and Hook!” He chanted excitedly.  _ Dead, dead, Most definitely dead, not sure about Hook,  _ Akyla thought. Then lightning sounded outside, warning them that their time was almost up. 

 

“Listen, close your eyes.” She instructed, “Now, picture your favorite place, and count to… hm… say one thousand!” Tooth closed his eyes. “Okay… start counting now! As loud as you can!” Akyla said with a smile as he started laughing.

 

As soon as he started counting, she flew down to the base of the cave, which was already terribly flooded. There was no way both of them would survive this, the skylight on the top of the roof was only big enough for Tooth, and he wasn’t old enough to fly yet. The woods surrounding the cave were constantly crowded with vikings that could and would kill them on sight.

 

Akyla set down in the middle of the cave and prayed.

“Twenty!”

She prayed that Tooth won’t die.

“Twenty two!”

She prayed that she was wrong and that they will both get out of this alive.

“Twenty eight!”

She prayed that this won’t be the end of the Night Furies.

“Thirteenity thousand and five!” 

She prayed that this war will end soon and dragons don’t have to live in fear anymore.

“Fifty ten million and six!”

She prayed that Tooth will live long enough to avenge his father and friends.

 

She laid on the submerged cave floor, the water was halfway to the Tooth’s ledge.

“Ninety nine hundredy gazillion and one!”

But Little Tooth didn’t even land on the number he was supposed to count to before a tree trunk broke free and headed for Akyla. 

 

And it was over.

 

_ Goodbye my son. _

**Author's Note:**

> *sniff* can't wait for httyd3.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Wait yes I can.  
> Disclaimer: I dont own httyd


End file.
